


Necklace

by OofieScreams



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Dad Pigsy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofieScreams/pseuds/OofieScreams
Summary: Red Son breaks his necklace that his mother said was dangerous, and reaps the consequences.(Aka lmk discord enabled/peer pressured me into writing this cuz they thought it was a cool idea. Luv y'all! Muah✨)
Relationships: Red Son & Pigsy | Zhu Baje
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the description, the LEGO Monkie Kid discord server was very interested by this and so I created. Behold, angst with found family!

Red Son was in his lab, running around with some heavy parts of an incomplete invention. He was excited about it, it was going to be very powerful! He might even win against Noodle Boy and his weird friends with it, and prove he was good enough to his parents!

He felt something press against his chest, and he paused. Right, his necklace. The dangerous one he'd been entrusted with by Mother to keep safe. He didn't know the details, but he knew it'd be bad if it broke open.

"Hm. Where's a good… aha!" He saw a nice, clear area in his workplace to put the necklace. He rushed over, set the parts down, and pulled the necklace off.

"There! Now it's safe." He grinned proudly. No matter what, he'd kept this necklace safe, despite his many, many other failures.

He turned back to work on his project… 

Only for the parts to topple over, crushing the necklace he'd just tried to keep from that very fate.

"No!" He cried, scrabbling through the machinery for the necklace. If it was broken, then he was doomed, either by what was in it or his parents wrath-

It all came back. The True Fire of Samadhi, studying with Guanyin, and his true form. 

He collapsed. It was too much. The power, his personalities clashing, his new body, it was all too much. He felt way too small and far too big. He wanted to cry, but his eyes weren't working right. Nothing came out of them, not one tear. 

He made up for it by screaming. He was pained, in every way possible. His life, his personality, his body was all a lie. He was a lie, and still a failure. He'd let his own mother steal so much of him. He might have more power than he thought, but he was still weak. He sobbed more, trembling.

"Red, sweetie? Is everything okay? I heard a crash and crying. Are you hurt?" His mother- his lying, cruel, evil mother walked in. 

"Go away!" He squeaked.

"Red Son." She hissed, seeing his blue hair, new tail, and bull legs. "Did you break the necklace?"

"Yes, of course I did! But why did you take my powers, my memories, and then call me useless and weak? Do you hate me, for some reason?" He blubbered from the floor.

"I- stop asking me inane questions! You were supposed to keep that necklace safe, and never break it! Just as useless as ever." She snarled.

Red Son suddenly found it easier to move, distracted by his anger at her.

"Why won't you answer my questions?!" He screamed. "Do you really hate me that much?!"

"Don't disrespect your mother like that!" She roared, drawing her fan. 

"Mother, no-" He dodged the swing, just barely, and blasted some fire at her- it felt odd, having it feel like this. Having it be so smooth, so powerful, so bright… 

Iron Fan ducked away, startled. He ran past her, feeling ungainly in his true-but-too-powerful form. He dashed through his home, trying to leave as fast as possible. He didn't know where to go, but he did know he had to leave.

He was in the city now, buildings and people blurring by. He ran into an alley, then another, and another, and then he was lost. He didn't care. He had no home now, as far as he was concerned.

He sighed, slumping against the wall of the nearest building. He felt… a lot of things. Mostly anger. Shame, too. Hate, fear, the list went on. He knew he was crying now, and he didn't try to stop. He let himself sob, knowing he was alone now, and probably forever.

He heard a door open, and looked up. He screeched, scooting away from who'd shown up. "S-stay back! I'm more powerful now, you can't hurt me!"

"Kid, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya." The pig demon sighed. "But why are you so… blue? Literally." 

"None of your business!"

"Didja get kicked out?" He asked gently, crouching next to him. 

"Ran away. Apparently Mother took away some of my power, and my memories of learning to be a good person." Red Son chuckled darkly. "I couldn't live with someone who'd manipulated me so much, so I guess I'm here now."

"I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay, huh?"

"Not really." He slouched even more. "I just left as fast as I could, with no plans at all once I remembered everything… Even mother taking my memories and powers." He shivered.

Pigsy huffed, sounding angry. Red Son flinched a bit, hair poofing up. 

"Come inside. I'm getting you something to eat." Pigsy reached out a hand, standing up.

Red gingerly took his hand, standing up as well. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Don't mention it." Pigsy shrugged. 

He dragged the younger adult inside, and plunked him down on a stool. "Wait here. I'll getcha some noodles." 

Red nodded, gripping the edge of the seat. His body felt unbalanced, and he felt ready to fall over. He didn't know how to go back to normal with this burst of power now, either. It's not like he forgot how, but it was like losing use of a limb for years and suddenly regaining it. It wasn't a good sensation.

He sat there, swishing his tail and trying to control his body for a while, waiting for the "food" Noodle Boy's boss promised.

Pigsy came back in about 20 minutes, holding a bowl filled with warm, steaming noodles. "Here. Eat." He pushed the noodles across the counter to Red Son.

"Thanks." Red picked up the chopsticks in the bowl, and slurped up some of the noodles. "Mmm!" He swallowed. "These are great." He smiled thankfully. 

"Eh, it's not my best work." The older demon shrugged. "By the way, since you've got nowhere else to go, how'd ya feel about staying with me?" He asked nonchalantly.

Red spluttered through another mouthful of noodles. "What?! But what about everyone else?! They're bound to notice! They all hate me, and they should! I tried to kill them!" 

"Easy, easy! I think they'll understand having your memories stolen and then being lied and manipulated into being evil by your own mom, and I'll explain everything. And MK asks lots of questions, he'd ask about your new form before kicking your ass." Pigsy explained, placing a calming hand on Red's shoulder. 

"Really? I don't think my pare-"

"My family ain't your parents, kid. I dunno much about em, but I don't have the best impression of their parenting skills." He paused. "Or anything about em, really." He shrugged again. "What I'm saying is, I think they'll all really like you, after everything is explained."

Red Son smiled softly. "Thanks, sir." 

"Pigsy. Call me Pigsy."

"Pigsy… thanks, Pigsy." He nodded. "Sure, I think I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions about the necklace thing, feel free to ask! It's a bit if an odd theory, but I really like it! (And so does lmk discord, shout-out to you guys for enabling me)


End file.
